Une Rose
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Les roses blanches marquent la pureté. Les roses rosées témoignent de la tendresse. Les roses rouges évoquent la passion de l'amour qui nous dévore. Mais de quelle couleur doit être la rose qui signale une belle bourde ? 4x04. Swan Queen.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma souffla et alla ouvrir. Sans surprise, Regina se tenait derrière. Elle tendit à la blonde une rose aux pétales pourpres dont cette dernière se saisit machinalement. La brune lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et elle reçut un sourire timide et timide de sa belle en réponse. Regina entra dans l'appartement et se figea. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire abstraction des parents d'Emma qui semblait avoir investi le salon. Elle remarqua aussi la présence tout aussi déplaisante d'Elsa.

« C'est elle ton rendez-vous super important ? », demanda Mary Margaret avec un étonnement à peine voilé.

Les réponses divergèrent. Regina lui décocha un "oui" sec et Emma souffla un vague "non" du bout des lèvres. Elle semblait tout à coup déterminée à savoir combien de pétales comptaient sa rose.

\- "Je pensais que vous alliez vous balader au parc ?, commença Regina.

\- En théorie, mais ils squattent finalement.., souffla discrètement Emma entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi une rose rouge à ma fille ? contra David en se redressant.

\- J'ai songé à lui offrir une pomme mais je me suis faite la réflexion que cela aurait été déplacé vu nos antécédents, argumenta savamment l'intéressée.

\- Mais une rose rouge, Regina... marmonna Snow en berçant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Et cette histoire de rendez-vous ? » continua David.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, agacée. Elle jeta un cou d'œil à Emma. Cette dernière répondit d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

« C'est professionnel. Je dois m'entretenir avec Regina, en tant que Shérif. C'est pour ça que je trouvais stupide que tu veuilles choisir ma tenue... »

La brune pensa également que Snow avait réussi la prouesse de refaçonner le style vestimentaire de sa fille à sa propre image. Et le comble c'est qu'elle avait hideusement réussi. Regina en venait presque à se languir de cette fichue veste rouge... Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, pour le moment du moins.

\- « Mais c'est moi la Mairesse à présent, fit remarquer judicieusement Snow. En quoi ce rendez-vous est professionnel ?

\- Oui... Enfin... C'est que... »

Emma faisait nerveusement tourner la fleur entre ses doigts, cherchant à se dépêtrer de la situation. Regina roula des yeux face à l'excuse plus que tangible de la blonde.

\- « Ce qu'elle veut dire, reprit la brune, c'est que nous allons discuter de son travail. Dans sa chasse à la Snow Queen, je crains que mes connaissances en magie se révèlent plus utiles que la gentillesse sans faille des Charmings... De plus, nous allons discuter des modalités de la garde d'Henry.

\- Ceci n'explique toujours pas la rose !, répéta le père d'Emma.

\- Papa ! »

Sa fille commençait à s'énerver de son comportement. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. Il eut cependant quelque peu de mal à cacher son sourire quand elle le nomma de ce titre qui le rendait si fier. Il croisa les bras pour se redonner contenance. Elsa décida de prendre part à cet échange :

\- « La rose, d'où vient-elle ?

\- De mon jardin, répondit sèchement Regina. Pourquoi ?

\- Vos rosiers fleurissent malgré le froid ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- La magie permet ses petits miracles. Si j'ai besoin de mettre des glaçons dans mes cocktails, ne craignez rien, je penserai à vous. Mais mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Elsa se tue. Emma accorda un discret regard à Regina et Snow crut déceler un fin sourire amusé sur les lèvres de sa fille. Elle faisait vaquer son regard entre sa fille et son ex belle-mère. Elle plissa les yeux et un air narquois prit place sur son visage. Emma se jura d'éviter sa mère au moins pour la semaine à venir. Elle plongea prestement la rose dans un vase avant d'enfiler un long manteau qu'elle ferma d'un geste rapide.

Finalement Emma poussa Regina d'une main dans le dos. Elle essayait de les mener vers la sortie et vers une liberté loin des questions harassantes des Charmings. La blonde sembla se détendre sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière elles. Elle attrapa le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux et l'ôta dans une once d'hésitation. Le flot de ses cheveux blonds léchèrent ses épaules et retombèrent éparses autour de son visage. Elle pencha la tête et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure afin de leur redonner leur apparence première.

\- « Elle a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par la laisser faire..., marmonna-t-elle.

\- Grand bien t'en a pris, fit Regina en feignant un certain engouement.

\- Ah. Ah. Ah., répondit Emma tout aussi moqueuse. En plus cette robe est horrible. »

Regina dessina le vêtement du regard et se permit de faire un commentaire :

« Effectivement. On dirait la fille de Snow-White. C'est effrayant. »

La brune n'attendit pas qu'Emma réplique et commença à descendre les escaliers. Cette dernière s'engagea à sa suite et demanda sans préambule :

\- « Mais pourquoi tu m'as donné une rose ?

\- J'ai cherché une fleur qui signifiait ''je suis disposée à t'accorder un peu de mon temps – bien que tu aies ramené la défunte épouse de mon True Love – pour trouver la Snow Queen et détruire cette menace qui pèse sur Storybrooke'' mais il n'y en avait plus. »

Emma ne dit avait déjà eu bien trop de mal à convaincre Regina de s'imposer sa présence. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Elles continuèrent de descendre les marches, le bruit de leur pas meublant le silence. Regina poursuivit :

« Hook t'as invitée, tu as décliné car tu avais déjà un ''rendez-vous''. Grumpy en a eu vent et a commencé à s'en donner à cœur joie... Tink m'en a ensuite informée... Et je ne sais que trop bien à quel point Snow peut s'enthousiasmer pour ce genre de choses. »

Emma s'étonna de cette explication. Regina ne pouvait pas s'assurer de la présence de Snow au moment où elle viendrait... Peut-être comptait-elle sur Emma pour lui annoncer que la rose venait d'elle ? La rose n'avait-elle été offerte que par simple moquerie ?

« Nous allons chercher à la mairie, voir si nous trouvons des documents susceptibles de nous éclairer sur l'identité de cette fameuse Snow Queen. »

Regina entonna le pas, ne prenant nullement la peine de s'assurer qu'Emma la suivait. Cette dernière marchait un pas en retrait aussi, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Si elle avait pu observer ses joues, elle aurait sans peine remarqué que ces dernières se coloraient doucement.

Les roses blanches évoquent marquent la pureté de votre âme à la personne à qui vous les offrez. Les roses rosées témoignent d'une douce tendresse. Les roses rouges évoquent la passion de l'amour qui nous dévore et nous consume. Peut-être aussi symbolisent-elles la gêne, cette couleur écarlate qui empourpre nos joues quand nous commettons une maladresse.

FIN.

**Notes :**

**J'ai fait le montage photo d'abord et j'ai brodé cet OS autour; ce qui peut expliquer le manque de contenu.**

**Cet OS a été écrit à la mi Octobre 2014, abandonné, puis finit en février 2015.**


End file.
